Cody's First Date
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my third fanfic for Surf's Up with a romance and comedy feel. Hope you like this story!


Cody's First Date

This is basically a little first date thing for "Surf's Up." Cody Maverick dates Lani, and it's their first date! How cool is that? It's got a little romance and a whole lot of comedy in it, simply because I love the movie. Enjoy my fanfic!

Rated: PG

One afternoon, Cody Maverick immediately surfed the waves for about an hour or two, then took a break and laid down to relax in the sunny afternoon, looking at the sky, then he notices Lani coming towards him.

"Hey, Lani." greets Cody.

Lani looks at him and says 'Hi' back.

"Can I ask you something?" asks Cody, nervously.

"Sure." says Lani.

Cody became tongue-tied and became a little nervous, but resisted to ask, very nervously, "If you're not busy, maybe you and I could go out, you know, on a date, if you want to."

Lani stares at him, very considerate and replies, "Sure. Why not? We've known each other before the Surfing Contest. You have impressed me over a month."

"Cool. So I'll see you tonight?" asks Cody.

"Z's throwing a beach party tonight 3 hours from now, so we can have a date there." said Lani.

"Okay. See you tonight." said Cody.

Lani walks off and gets herself ready for the party while Cody goes to the other side of the beach and gets ready for his first date with Lani. Chicken Joe sees Cody looking happy.

"Hey, dude." said Joe.

"Hi, Joe." Cody said with a sigh.

"You look happy." said Joe.

Joe leans over and sits near Cody on the beach and Cody said to Joe, "I'm going on a date with Lani tonight."

Joe began to tease Cody about dating with Lani. "You're in love with her. So when are you going to kiss her."

Cody scoffs and says, "It's just a date, man. It's nothing serious, okay?"

"Okay. I'm just happy for you." said Joe.

"You going to be at the party tonight?" asks Cody.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it." exclaims Joe.

"Me and Lani are going there so maybe you'll hang out with us, if that's okay." said Cody.

"It's cool with me." said Joe.

"All right. See you tonight." said Cody.

"Later, dude!" said Joe.

Later on, Cody got himself ready for the night and Lani approaches him. "Ready to go?" asks Lani.

"Never been ready. Do I look okay?" asks Cody.

"You look awesome. Me?" asks Lani.

"The same as you are. You're more beautiful than ever." said Cody.

Lani blushed and said, "Thanks. You look more nice than I've seen."

Cody also blushed and laughs very shyly and said, "Thanks."

"The party's going to start in 20 minutes, so I'm going to show you some of the coolest spots to watch the sunset." said Lani.

"Okay. Lead the way." said Cody.

Later on, Cody and Lani headed to the forest and went towards the other side of the cliff and watched the sunset. Cody looked at it and he never saw a sunset like never before.

"That's an awesome sunset." whispers Cody.

"I always come there when I'm by myself or with my uncle Z." said Lani. "It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very cool." said Cody.

They watched the sunset for 15 minutes and they walked back to the beach for the party. The party nearly started and Cody and Lani arrived in time and they saw Chicken Joe and Mike along.

"Hey, guys." greets Joe.

"Hey, Joe, Mike. How are you guys?" asks Cody.

"Doing fine. I see you're dating." says Mike.

"It's our first date, okay?" said Lani.

"All righty. I just couldn't resist seeing you two together. You two are stuck like glue." said Mike.

"Dude, come on. It's their first time." said Joe.

"Okay." said Mike. "You want to hang out with them?"

"Cool with me. Cool with you guys?" said Joe.

"It's okay with us." they both said.

"All right. I gotta be somewhere. Have fun." said Mike.

Chicken Joe tags along with Lani and Cody and began to eat some snacks such as shrimp, fish, squid and more.

"This is definitely amazing." said Lani.

"I know. Completely!" exclaims Cody.

"You know, this is the first time I tagged around on dates before. I like to have fun every now and then." says Joe.

"What do you do for fun?" asks Cody.

"Back at Lake Michigan, I dance, surf and enjoy myself being a teenager." said Joe.

"Really? That's fun." said Cody.

"When me and Z do something fun together, when I was young, me and my uncle Z went to the beach and spend some time together." said Lani.

"Me, my way of fun back in Shiverpool, I like to surf around the icy rivers and practice surfing and also to slide around the snow a lot." said Cody.

"That does sound like fun." said Lani.

Later, Z sees Cody and Lani with Joe and feels surprised. "So, you and Lani going out together?" asks Z.

"Uncle Z!" said Lani.

"Sorry. I never thought you guys would come as dates." said Z.

"It's our first time." said Cody.

"Okay. We're playing gamesin a few." said Z.

"All righty." said Cody.

Lani asks Cody, "Have you ever played games before?"

"Yep." said Cody.

Later on, Lani, Cody and Joe went to the beach and started to play games, bowling, three-legged chase, pineapple toss, and much more. Cody, Lani and Joe were starting to have a great time together. After, Cody and Lani went strolling on the river and began to talk.

"So, what's it like living in Pen Gu?" asks Lani.

"It's awesome. It's kind of like my new Shiverpool only much more cooler." said Cody.

"You really like it here. You fit in with everyone of us." said Lani. "It's almost like you're part of our family."

"You really think so?" asks Cody.

"Yeah. Want to head back to the party?" said Lani.

"Sure." said Cody.

Lani and Cody headed back to the party and started to have a great time again by enjoying themselves, like seeing a movie, roller-skate, take pictures and played more games. Hours later, Cody and Lani started to see the full moon rise and got their first kiss for 10 seconds. Lani and Cody blushed and started to laugh.

"Feel anything?" asked Cody.

"Not really." replied Lani."

"You?" asked Cody.

"Same thing." said Lani.

Z looks for Lani and Cody and found them. "There you guys are. We're closing the party. Come on."

Cody and Lani followed Z and started to hold each other's hands. When they got to the party, Mike notices Cody, Z and Lani coming through.

"Hey, you two. How are you guys?" asks Mike.

"We're doing okay." said Lani.

Z came over to the stage and brought the party to a close. After that, everyone left and Cody walked Lani home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Cody and for an awesome date." said Lani.

"You're welcome." said Cody.

Cody and Lani both look at each other, very shy and began to kiss again for 15 seconds. Cody and Lani blushed and started to laugh, again.

"Well, I guess I should go inside." said Lani.

"Okay. So see you tomorrow?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, okay." said Lani.

"All right. Good night." said Cody.

"Good night." said Lani.

Lani went inside and Cody began to sigh happily on the first date of his life. Cody begins to walk home and he sees Joe behind him.

"Hey, dude." said Joe.

"Hi, Joe. Awesome party, isn't it?" asks Cody.

"Yeah. I also saw you kissing Lani." said Joe.

Cody chuckles and said, "It's a first date. Like I said, we're good friends."

"Yeah. Okay. I guess you're right." said Joe.

Z catches up with Joe and Cody and asks, "How did you date turn out?"

"It turned out so awesome." said Cody.

"I'm glad you guys had a great time." said Z.

"Yeah. Me too." sighs Cody.


End file.
